


Sander Sides One Shots!

by KamaChameleon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, I don't know what else to add, M/M, Multi, Tension, The Creativitwins are platonic no matter what!, They will be in poly ships and dating the same people but they are not ever ever dating each other, more to be added - Freeform, powers au, superheros au, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamaChameleon/pseuds/KamaChameleon
Summary: These are my Sander Sides one shots, This will most likely not be updated a lot. My first written work!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Moceit Superhero/Villain AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first thing on here, please be nice! I'm not very good at writing yet.

Patton ran down the hall, reloading his brightly colored gun as he did so. He could hear the ground tremble behind him, the giant snake chasing him shaking the building. It was a yellow and green beauty, but Patton couldn’t appreciate something that was trying to kill him. He had tried petting the snake, he was lucky his arm hadn’t been bitten off.

Patton ran around a corner and into a courtyard, jumping up on top of a ledge to get a higher ground. He turned around to see the snake just turning around the corner. He lifted up his gun and took aim, grimacing as he did so. He hated to cause damage, but it was the only way. He took the shot.

The snake stopped and fell to the ground, blood streaming from it’s head, and its eyes closed. 

Patton breathed for a few seconds before shouting, “If you want me,” He panted, “Come and get me yourself.”

The snake on the ground started to shake, before slowly shrinking down to the size of a human. The human began to stand, and Patton recognized who it was instantly. Janus, the one he was always fighting. He didn’t want to fight Janus, but if Janus got to change the world into what he wanted, everyone would suffer. Patton couldn’t allow that.

Janus rose, looking like a fanmade Bill Cipher as a human, clutching his head and hissing. Janus was dangerous with his ability, being able to shapeshift and make others speak in lies or truths. Patton’s multiplying ability couldn’t hold a candle, but he still had to try to take him down. No one else would.

Janus’s eyes slitted, and he began to walk towards Patton. Patton hopped off of the ledge and began walking backwards until his back hit a wall, causing his eyes to widen. Janus kept on moving forward, until he was right in front of Patton.

Janus held onto Patton’s chin, causing Patton to look into his eyes. His eyes were so pretty, one yellow and one brown. Patton mentally kicked himself, reminding himself to not get attached, and that Janus chose his eye colors. He felt a chill go down his spine as Janus sweeped his eyes up and down Patton.

“Want you in which way darling? All ways are enticing, but that’s up to you,” Janus murmured in a way that Patton wouldn’t have heard if he wasn’t so close to him. 

Patton felt his face flush at what that meant. He wasn’t sure what way he wanted this to go, but he knew he didn’t want to get hurt. He moved Janus’s hand and moved it down to his side, letting it go. He looked down at the ground before quickly making up his mind. He grabbed Janus’s face and brought it to his quickly, kissing him roughly. He felt them both melt into the kiss, Patton lingering for a few seconds longer then he intended. 

Patton moved away from Janus, looking him in the eyes and smiling. He laughed flusteredly, and ran across the courtyard away from Janus.

Patton looked back towards Janus before leaving, “I look forward to seeing you again Mr. Noodle!” He shouted, leaving Janus standing there.

Janus waited until Patton was out of sight before collapsing against the wall he had had Patton against just a little while ago. He felt blood rush to his face. He didn’t know Patton could kiss like that…

His hand was covering his mouth and his other was gripping his wrist. He shook his head, and let go of his mouth and wrist. He stood up, looking up to the sky.

“I look forward to seeing you too, Mr. Sunshine.”


	2. Remus/Logan/Patton/Virgil/Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are platonic as always! This is very short, sorry.

Virgil plopped his head down onto Logan’s lap, lifting his phone above his head and scrolling. Logan moved his fingers to push through Virgil’s hair.

“Hello Love, Are you feeling okay?” Logan asked, looking concerned down at Virgil.

Virgil nodded, putting his phone down and staring up at Logan with a soft smile, “I’m okay, just tired, is it okay if I stay here for a little bit?” 

Logan smiled back at Virgil, “Of course Love, I’m going to put on a nature documentary,” Logan said as he picked up the remote.

Virgil went to pick up his phone but stopped mid-action. He smirked, “No need, we can watch our dumbasses in their natural habitat. They’re an endangered species ya know?” 

As Virgil was talking Remus stumbled in, being pushed to the floor by Roman, “Give me the milk you fiendish brother!” Roman yelled, reaching for a milk carton that was being held captive by said brother.

“Never! I’ll drink it all before I let you have some,” Remus stated as he went to open the carton.

Roman gasped, hand going to his heart, “How dare you! This means war brother! 1000 year war! Million year war!”

As Remus chuckled in response, Patton walked in, a wide smile on his face, bowl of cereal in his hand, not looking at what was happening below his feet. His eyes widened as he tripped on top of the pile the brothers had formed. His bowl of cereal flew straight up in the air, and like a cartoon fell right back on top of Patton, and in doing so also on top of Remus and Roman.

As Patton squished Roman, Roman fell on top of Remus, who held the milk out to protect himself. Roman squished the milk and Remus, causing the milk to explode between the three. Roman groaned and plopped in defeat, Patton pouted and went to get up, and Remus just chuckled.

Virgil chuckled along, “See Logan? The dumbasses in their natural habitat.”

Logan nodded, a flicker of a smile on his face, “Natural selection is coming for this specimen.”


End file.
